The present invention relates to electronic security systems and particularly to security systems that use electronic locks and other security devices to secure a building.
Conventional electronic security systems utilize electronic door locks, alarm horns, access control readers, sensing devices, etc., to secure a building. Typical electronic security systems combine one or more of these security devices at various doorways throughout a building. In conventional systems, these security products are wired in a unique way to achieve the particular security and safety solution desired. Because conventional systems must be wired according to the particular functionality desired, a significant amount of experience in configuring such systems is needed. After the hardware for performing the desired functionality has been selected, an electrical expert must design the circuit required to ensure the system functions properly. Such circuits often generate complex wiring diagrams and riser diagrams. Therefore, not only is the initial setup of the system complex, but also if the system is changed, the circuitry must be understood and reworked by another electrical expert. The hardware components that operate in such systems are often complex and require a hardware expert to determine the particular products that meet the desired functionality.
Common functions of typical electronic security systems include sounding alarms on forced entry, limiting access to those who possess the appropriate credentials, and sounding alarms if doors are held open too long or do not close properly. Other common electronic security system functions include limiting the number of doors that can be opened at a given time (interlocks), and applying timing values to particular operations to hold occupants in a building for a selected time or lock or unlock doors from a remote location. The conventional electronic architectural products that perform these functions can have many wires or connection points. Understanding these components and how they are to be wired to perform the desired functionality adds to the complexity of conventional systems. As mentioned, complex issues arise again if it is ever desired to reconfigure the system.
Lastly, even with the electrical expertise required to understand such conventional systems, there is no single particular solution for wiring the security system to meet a particular need. Therefore, an expert who is to service an existing electronic security system, which he or she did not set up, must first expend a significant amount of time and energy understanding the system.
Electronic security systems are becoming more and more prevalent on buildings. It can be time consuming and expensive to retain experts able to design and install conventional electronic security systems. An electronic security system that is easily installable and configurable without requiring electronic expertise would be welcomed by users of such security systems.
According to the present invention, an electronic security system includes a plurality of security devices electrically linked to a power supply over a series of power lines. Each device is coupled to the power lines with two wires. The devices and power supply also utilize the power lines to send and receive communication signals.
In preferred embodiments, each security device includes an input/output module (“I/O module”), which controls the device. The power supply includes a power supply module (“PSM”) which receives the master functionality program for the system. Once the PSM is programmed with the desired functionality for the system, it sends signals over the power lines to the I/O modules of the various security devices, programming them according to the desired functionality. A bus, through which the power lines to each device run, controls the communication signals between the devices. The devices of the electronic security system can be configured in a star pattern, wherein each device is tied into a central connection point, in a daisy chain arrangement, wherein the devices are strung together, or a combination of both arrangements.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Before any embodiments of the invention are explained in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and the arrangement of components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the following drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced or of being carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology used herein is for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. The use of “including,” “comprising,” or “having” and variations thereof herein is meant to encompass the items listed thereafter and equivalents thereof as well as additional items. Unless limited otherwise, the terms “connected,” “coupled,” and “mounted” and variations thereof herein are used broadly and encompass direct and indirect connections, couplings, and mountings. In addition, the terms “connected” and “coupled” and variations thereof are not restricted to physical or mechanical connections or couplings.